


Mollcroft Shorts

by pippinplush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, holiday fluff, holiday party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinplush/pseuds/pippinplush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Mollcroft stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mollcroft Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all the Mollcroft shippers! I hope you enjoy this short holiday party fluff. As always comments and reviews are appreciated.

Molly slipped on her cat patterned oven mitts as the oven pinged almost in response. She could hear Mycroft grumbling to himself as she pulled the chocolate crinkle cookies out of the oven. "You better not be sampling any of the desserts!" she shouted from the kitchen. Mycroft responded huffily, "I'm not even looking at them. I don't understand why you have to go through all this trouble just for a holiday party. Why can't we just eat all the cookies and call off the party?" Molly sighed, "I know you hate parties and Christmas, but you know how much I love an excuse to have people over. Besides I told you to invite Anthea so you could have some company to be grumpy with!" 

Molly finished transferring the cookies to the cooling rack and made her way into the living room where Mycroft was lounging on the couch with a glass of whiskey lazily hanging in his hand. Mycroft placed his drink on the end table and adjusted his waistcoat as he rose from the couch and purposefully made his way towards Molly. Molly's breath caught in her throat as he ran his hand behind her neck to untie her apron. He deftly untied the knot as he brought his face closer to hers, "Oh Molls, I hate to argue with you. You know I just like spending my precious free-time with you alone." Molly felt his lips brush against hers lightly as she pressed herself into him. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate," Mycroft mumbled into her.

The doorbell's sharp ping brought them quickly back to reality. Mycroft's face twisted into slight disappointment as Molly pulled away from him. "No moping! There will be plenty of time for that after everyone leaves," Molly whispered while giving his bottom a slight squeeze. As Molly opened the door, she was greeted by a rather large poinsettia. "Oh my! It's so beautiful!" She reached to grab it from the guest, but was quickly rebuffed as Anthea pushed her way past Molly. Mycroft looked surprised as Anthea quickly deposited the plant onto Molly's living room table. "Molly told me that it would be mostly pathologists and thought it would be best if you had someone to grumble to all night. Clearly I'm the only one on time though," Anthea said coolly. "People will start to show up any minute!" Molly said defensively.

Molly left Anthea and Mycroft in the living room as she went into the kitchen to plate the remainder of the cookies. When Molly came out of the kitchen, Mycroft was quickly attempting to brush off crumbs from his light brown tweed suit. "Mycroft! I told you no cookies until people got here!" Mycroft grinned sheepishly, "Well, Anthea is here...." Anthea smirked in response. "The chocolate cookies are my favorite," Mycroft said to Anthea gesturing towards the santa plate with a generous pile of chocolate crinkle cookies. "No thanks. I'll wait until more people show up," Anthea responded. Minutes later a slow trickle of pathologists and pathology assistants trickled through the door. Sherlock and John made a brief appearance with Sherlock making an ass of himself as usual. As the night wore thin, most people had begun to leave the warmth of Molly's apartment into the cold winter night. After the eggnog was completely depleted, the remaining stragglers said their goodbyes. 

Molly sighed looking at the state her flat was in. Plates haphazardly stacked in the kitchen and cups were everywhere. This was the one thing she despised about hosting parties. She felt Mycroft's hands encircle her waist and pull her into him. His warm breath smelled like cognac and nutmeg, "Darling you should rest while I tidy up." That would be quite pleasant, Molly thought to herself. Mycroft gently guided her to the couch and went to get a glass of eggnog he squirreled away in the fridge, "Drink this and relax. No arguing, I'll take care of the rest." Molly relaxed as she watched Mycroft make quick work of the mess. When he was done, Mycroft curled up onto the couch next to Molly pulling her into him. Molly nuzzled his neck and kissed him softly. Mycroft pulled her face up to meet his in a long kiss. "I think, my darling, we should continue this in the bedroom," he said sweeping her up into his arms as he walked towards the bedroom.


End file.
